Dulce reencuentro
by Akari-niichan
Summary: esperaré para volver a mirarte a los ojos…esperaré para decirte cuánto te quiero… sorry no se me dan bien los summary, entrad, leed y opinad por favor bsssss


Esto lo escribí antes de saber como acababa realmente la historia pero no sé porqué imaginé algo asi. Espero q os guste. Naitaa, mi niichan sabes q todo lo q escribo va dedicado a ti q eres la q m metió en este mundillo, te kierooooo

besos a tossssssssss!!!!

* * *

Un día soleado. Una aldea verde y frondosa escondida entre bosques y montañas.

Una joven jounin de largos y ondulados cabellos azabache regaba las flores de su jardín inmersa en una tranquilidad misteriosa. Una tranquilidad que únicamente se vio truncada por los pétalos de una hermosa flor en su máxima plenitud que comenzaron a caer a pesar de estar recibiendo el líquido elemento que les daba la vida. En el momento en el que el último pétalo rozó el suelo, los ojos cobrizos de la joven se tornaron blancos. Manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte pero sin mirar a nada en concreto, un temor helado la estremeció por dentro haciéndola incapaz de sujetar la regadera con la que hasta hace unos segundos se sentía tan feliz.

Su mente comenzó a imaginar escenas sumergiéndola en un mar de pensamientos al cuál más dramático y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un mal presentimiento causado por ese sexto sentido, esa intuición, no digna de una kunoichi, sino propia de una mujer, una mujer enamorada. Una lágrima comenzó a asomar y recorriendo suave y lentamente su rostro sintió como iban evocándose uno a uno preciados recuerdos a los que hasta ahora no había dado la importancia que le daba en ese momento. Sintió como si un kunai le atravesara el pecho impidiéndole respirar y borrando repentinamente esos recuerdos de su mente, paralizándola, dejándola incapaz de pensar en nada. Entonces, inconsciente de sus actos, se llevó las manos al vientre y susurró con la voz aún temblorosa:

- "Asuma…"

No muy lejos de allí un hombre yacía inmóvil tendido en el suelo. A su alrededor tres ninjas, tres jovencísimos chuunin no daban crédito y trataban inútilmente de asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Su sensei, ahogado en un charco de sangre tan grande que no se sabía donde terminaba el suyo y donde comenzaba el del enemigo, daba sus últimos alientos. Aunque perdida, su mirada apuntaba a sus discípulos recorriéndolos uno a uno para verlos por última vez. Esa mirada se posó en una kunoichi rubia, con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo que los envolvía, unos ojos cristalinos y llenos de lágrimas. Él, con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a hablar.

- Ino, tú estás siempre segura de ti misma y sabes cuidarte bien, por favor, cuida de tus compañeros, ellos son muy torpes y no pueden hacerlo solos.

- Sí, sensei…- dijo ella intentando inútilmente que sus lágrimas no cayesen de sus ojos.

- Chouji, tu siempre eres amable y te preocupan los sentimientos de tus compañeros, por ello, llegarás a ser un ninja más fuerte que cualquiera, cree en ti mismo.

- Sí, sensei…- dijo llorando aquel chico regordete y de colorados mofletes.

- Shikamaru, tu tienes una mente aguda y tu sentido como ninja es bueno, por ello llegarás a ser Hokage algún día, pero, para un controvertido como tú eso sería demasiado problemático. Nunca conseguí ganarte al shougi, pero quiero que sepas algo, acércate…

El joven ninja de coleta y ojos vagos se acercó a su sensei y asintiendo con la cabeza sacó unos cigarrillos de una bolsa. Sólo quería darle las últimas caladas. Mientras lo hacía, por su mente y por la de los jóvenes que le rodeaban, afloraban un sinfín de recuerdos. Todos alegres. Todos inolvidables. En especial uno, aquel en que una vez que todos ya eran chuunin dejaron de ser discípulos para convertirse en compañeros, todos, incluido el sensei, serían a partir de ese momento miembros iguales del equipo 10, y ese sería el recuerdo que jamás podrían olvidar.

Los ojos de todos se cerraron. Ahora sí, un hombre yacía inmóvil tendido en el suelo, inerte, sin vida. El joven Shikamaru cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover, y bajo el pretexto del humo del tabaco, ocultó sus lágrimas en esa lluvia repentina, sabiendo que aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

De regreso ya en la villa, atravesó un pequeño jardín con los pétalos caídos de una flor y se dirigió hacia la silueta de una mujer que al escuchar la noticia se dejó caer al suelo desesperanzada y afligida por la pérdida de ese hombre irremplazable para ella.

Sola, en silencio, y en frente de su lápida, la joven Kurenai se puso a pensar y en ese momento apareció Shikamaru por detrás. Comenzaron una conversación profunda sobre la vida de las personas y él se decide por fin a decirle las últimas palabras de su ya fallecido sensei.

- Me dijo simplemente cuídala, cuida de ella y de todo lo que la rodeará, y supe sin dudar que se trataba de ti.

- Así que te lo dijo ¿no? – dijo ella medio sonriendo.

- Cuando tengas ese niño, yo cuidaré de él, os cuidaré a ambos.

- Gracias, Shikamaru.

Y acercándose aún más a la lápida, la joven y hermosa Kurenai se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a pensar en alto, como queriendo que su querido Asuma la escuchase allá donde quiera que se encontrase.

- Esperaré… esperaré para tenerte en mis brazos… esperaré para volver a mirarte a los ojos… esperaré para decirte cuánto te quiero… esperaré 8 meses para volver a sentirte a mi lado… y será un dulce reencuentro.

Nunca te olvidaré, mi amado Asuma…


End file.
